


Kiritsugu Adopts Thrice

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: Archer was willing to bet on anything they would do with the Titan emissary of Velber  so close to victory, the Regalia an do more than he thinks.
Relationships: Archer (Fate/EXTRA)/Kishinami Hakuno
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Kiritsugu Adopts Thrice

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

His circuits ached from overuse, his entire body felt like it would disintegrate with a touch, the inside of him felt like an eruption of magma that he was almost sure that whatever he touched would melt, and yet he still held on. The Titan that heralded Velber was impossible to defeat.

The form she took as a Saber Servant was a pure weapon of destruction, but the Titan itself a calamity. Archer, he who surrendered his name from life, could feel in the very mana in the air the Moon Cell created for him to breath that the corruption was getting worse. The most obvious evidence was one that he hated to see more than he hated how useless he felt in this moment.

_Damn that Archimedes!_

Almost listless in his left arm where he cradled her to him, Hakuno breather ragged as her own body had a fire inside it to match his own. Only the tightening of his arm from time to time reminded Archer that she was still there and breathing. Her body was so light and he didn’t think he was imagining her spasming and almost breaking apart.

“Ar-cher,” The only name he was proud to call his own was gasped out.

“You don’t have to talk, we can survive this.” His own words came out harsh even as he could feel the desperate plea in every word for her to not leave him. He held her closer as if that would make a difference at this point.

“Ide…ah,” Hakuno forced herself to continue on. Archer went still, she was really the best at survival – even more than him from his human life – but with how she was right now in this state it might just kill her. Archer grit his teeth, he hated how she was willing to stake her life on the line as much as he respected that about her. She put in her all, but he would rather that not mean her death.

“Hakuno, what do you mean?” Archer was trying not to sound desperate, not with how he could feel her fading.

“Re..ga…li..a, he…sa..id.. he …coo-cou..uld.. slide,” Hakuno was as determined as she ever was when it came to a fight, even this close to losing her eyes hadn’t lost that determined fire. It made the air catch in his throat before he could respond, let alone think, about what Hakuno meant.

“Who?” As much as Archer disliked her taking more when she should save her strength, he didn’t understand what she meant beyond using the ring of theirs for something. He tries to deny the small part of himself that is just terrified that if Hakuno stopped talking she would stop breathing too and he would lose her. Archer _couldn’t_ lose her! Not Hakuno, not ever!

“Tra..to..rrr..” Hakuno wheezed out. Archer pumped a little more of his own mana into her, he may be close to dissolving, but he would never let her do that if he could help it. Why did they even need to go through this when they already went through that hell hole of a Holy Grail War?

“Archimedes.” Of course now it made sense. They still commanded the Moon Cell and the Regalia had its own mysterious power. The grail that it had was proof enough of the power and abilities the Moon Cell had, not to mention what they had learned in between winning until now. He mentioned sliding from different timelines. Ha, for all Archer knew this could be the only Archimedes that was a corrupted ally of Velber and he was just deleting his other selves, or putting them to sleep.

Archer didn’t even think much on it, the two of them could try this last ditch plan of Hakuno’s to survive, or they would both die today. Archer knew which one he would prefer, and it would always be the one where Hakuno lives. He moved more of his mana her way, she could take all of it if she had to. “Do it.” His other arm joined his left to engulf her in a complete hug. He made his peace with where he wanted to be in case this failed.

The Regalia glowed and the world spun with data, the emergency purge program and shut down complete.

.

* * *

.

The Regalia has many uses, its connection solely with the holder. While another may use it if they had taken it from said official ruler, they could access minor functions. Functions that were little more than toys compared to just what the Regalia and the Moon Cell were capable.

Archimedes knew this the moment he had inspected the ring when Hakuno asked him what it was for, he - the one that was to assist in monitoring the Moon Cell programs as a regulator – was unable to even use and grasp the most basic of functions compared to Hakuno. Not even the same as her bonded Servant.

Compared to Hakuno that did and didn’t remember all, but did recall the fact that time, space, and worlds were all open to the Moon Cell as well as the possibility that it could create bodies for her and Archer? Well, Hakuno was prepared to gamble as soon as she saw that program edited by a “BB” to give an actual body to Masters that lost their own on something called a Far Side Segment – most data illegible and unable to be recalled for some reason – then she had a plan. And – like Archimedes – could move from world to world to slip into with Archer, while the Moon Cell went through the last ditch program to contain corruption. A program created for “Kiara Rogues” that popped up and could actually work on a small scale sent to the entire Moon Cell.

A last ditch effort and all the mana in use went into creating that wish.

…..now if only some of that mana was not still touched by the corruption of Velber, or used the man Archer used to be as a baseline for timelines.

.

* * *

.

The world was burning.

There was a giant hole in the sky as big as a false moon – a false Moon Cell – spilling a torrent of mud to the land below. The city was burning and the world was melting around him. He heard cries and he walked on, he heard screams and he walked on. He heard the shrill calls and pleads for help as the people were dying around him.

He walked and walked and walked.

A hot flash burst across his face once more, but he walked onward. Only stilling when he felt a cool breeze as not too far off there was a white bubble bursting and the fire unable to cross the small circle that fit what looked to be a boy not too much older than himself by a few years dressed in an odd red armor coat that reminded him of the fire even if his own hair shone a brilliant white. In his arms there was a girl. Her hair blew with the wind, illuminated by the fire it looked gold with the white of her dress and her skin glowing as if a white silver. She looked his age, but clearly had to be some mythical creature from a story.

Shirou… he had no idea what his last name anymore, walked over to the only living beings he could remember since the fire began. There was a smile on the teen’s face that made him feel warm, he wanted to be that happy too.

“Who’s there?” The white haired teen even sounded like he could be ready to fight in the midst of this hell to protect the girl in his arms. Those silver eyes – now that he was closer – could be seen glinting like stone.

He tried to open his mouth, but words wouldn’t come out. The teen in front of him started to look more agitated as his silence continued. “I’m Shirou.” He made it. The widening of the teen’s eye’s meant he probably didn’t think he would talk, but… there was people not dying in front of him and he didn’t want to leave that.

The teen didn’t shoo him away from the circle that kept the fire away, Shirou felt like he had walked into a different world when he stepped over the line. He stumbled forward and fell into the other boy and his world went dark.

.

* * *

.

Kiritsugu looked to the hospital beds in front of him in stark relief. He saved not just one, but three. The girl and the red haired boy looked to be the same age, but the white haired teen – a white shade that was just as terribly familiar as the resemblance the sleeping girl had to the women closest to him in his heart shuddered as he fought to not wince – had set himself off of his own bed to guard her. He looked remarkably like the red haired boy, the two of them must have been siblings; it was complete luck the two hadn’t been separated.

Although, judging by the small barrier that protected them, the three had to have been from a mage family that was either passing by, or lived here. At least the boys. He had no idea the relationship to the girl either had, but judging from the way those silver eyes looked at her, he could guess it wasn’t a bond by blood. He would need a doctor to do a DNS test for that, but he had a feeling. Right now, he didn’t care so long as he waited until she was sixteen for a relationship. He took almost everything from the three of them already.

He was already going to be a crap foster father.


End file.
